


A New Season

by Ladon_Chompers



Series: Raihan/Piers [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Piers learning to live more for himself, Post-Game(s), Raihan supporting him all of the way, SFW and NSFW will be explained in each chapter summary, mostly non-canon compliant for aesthetical/minor reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladon_Chompers/pseuds/Ladon_Chompers
Summary: Piers and Raihan have started dating each other after The Darkest Day. Piers has also just recently resigned from his position as gym leader of Spikemuth. They make it their collective goal to try new things.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Raihan/Piers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Get-To-Know-You Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW: Piers wants to make a big change first by being vulnerable about life stuff.

Piers felt his phone vibrate against his hip. He took it out of the pouch on his belt and looked at the screen. **“Call From: Raihan”** He answered it quickly. 

“Hey. How’re ye doin’?”

“Pretty good day so far, now that I can hear your voice…!” Raihan practically crooned through the phone. 

“That’s such cheese.” 

“Hahaha, I know! How are you doing, Piers?” 

The Darkest Day was only a month ago, and that whole business with Swordward and Sheildbert two weeks ago. Piers and Raihan were dating now, and many things were still new. One thing still new to Piers was the attention and care. He wasn’t used to it. 

“Doin’ well.”

“Hey, did you finish that list we talked about?”

“The ‘Tryin’ New Things’ list? Isn't th' point it never gets finished...?”

“That’s the spirit! Can you tell me what's _first_ on the docket?” Piers rolled his eyes as Raihan fully used his teasing tone. It was the tone he took when trying to fluster Piers in that flirty, sexy, charming kind of way. Unfortunately, it usually worked… 

“Yer gonna laugh…” 

“I will not! Promise!” 

“...ugh. Ok. First one is...Playin’ a ‘Get T’Know Ya’ Game.” 

“Huh? How do you mean?” 

“Y'know...like those question lists fer couples ta ask each other...?" 

"That's...not what I thought you were going to say." 

"What did ya think it would be? _Skydivin'?"_

"Well no! It just wasn't _that._ And I don't mean anything negative by it, I just... I thought you'd played that game before is all." 

"No. Never played..." 

"I’d love to! Want to make a date of it? When are you free this week?" 

"How 'bout Thursday night?" 

"Sure! Any preference on where?" 

"Um. Didn't think'a that." Piers paused in order to think. "D'ya mind if I come over t' yer place...?"

"I don't mind one bit! You can stay over too, if you'd like. I know home isn't far away, but I know traveling is draining as well." 

"Hmm. I'll think on it. So. I expect really good questions."

_"...is that a challenge?"_ Raihan sounded darkly excited by the prospect of that being the case. 

"...yeh. Challengin' fer me, too..."

"Ah. I see. Thursday night at mine. We can get any food you like. See you soon, Piers."

"See ya, Raihan." They hung up.

_This is mad. If someone told me...even three months ago that Raihan and I would be a thing, I would have laughed in their face. Now, it's... God, it's so nice. I just. I don't want to fuck this up. I want to try being open for once. Open with him..._

Piers smiled faintly. He was very excited to see his boyfriend again. 

When he was back at the flat, he was far less happy. He was stressed now. And it wasn't helping that Marnie was poking fun.

"...it's nice t'see the Gay Panic again, heheheh." Marnie looked on from the doorway as her older brother tossed clothes onto his bed. 

"It would be _Gay Calm_ if ya helped me! What d'ya even wear on dates anymore?!"

"Clothes, _dummy._ ”

“Gee, thanks...I was just gonna go _starkers...”_ Piers rolled his eyes to emphasize his remark.

”Maybe ya should. Bet dragon boy won’t mind...”

”That’s enough lip... Look, just- which jacket???” He continued to hold no less than five clothing items in his arms, scrambling as he shifted to look at each in his full-length mirror. 

”...white. With th’ black tank.”

”Thank ya. Was that so hard?”

”...yer mental, Piers.” Marnie walked off towards her room.

He eventually changed into something he considered decent. Pier looked at himself in the mirror. He was so gaunt. Shadows and sharp angles. It made him feel a little monstrous...

Then he thought about Raihan. Smooth, muscular, and sunlight. So sexy... He thought about how those hands would feel on him. How warm would he feel in his boyfriend’s arms? Was he welcome there...? Suddenly, he felt a shot of nerves.

_Will he judge me for it? Will he be disappointed? Will he...lose interest? Like Quentin did..._

Piers tried to shake off his worry by applying his makeup. 

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly. Too slowly to Raihan. He wanted to see his boyfriend now, dammit! It took everything in him to get some patience. That idea of playing a 'Get-To-Know-You' game with Piers was really getting to him. Not just with how cute it was that Piers wanted that to be the first new thing they did together on the list...but also how serious that was. Piers was making the effort to be really vulnerable and honest with him from the start. He knew the Spikemuth native wasn't made of porcelain, but the man was still very reclusive and reserved. If he was willing to start by being this vulnerable, Piers was really trying hard for him. Naturally, Raihan had to not only come up with good questions, but to also prepare to meet that level of effort. 

Now, it was finally Thursday evening, and Raihan was running around like a mad-man making last-minute adjustments to the town house. 

_There needs to be fruit in that one bowl on the dining table. Shit, did I- Yes. The roll of bath tissue in the hallway bathroom is new. Do we have enough drink options??? Fuck, I'm going mad! Why am I so bloody nervous!_

Raihan scrambled and fussed. Lastly, he went to fill the bowl on the table with Pecha, Nanab, and Sitrus berries. Then he spied one with an obvious bruise.

_"Not on my watch..."_ He picked it out of the cluster and relocated it to the fridge. His phone buzzed, and Rotom floated up to display the message for him. 

**Piers: almost there.**

**Raihan: cool, see you soon <3**

Shite. Now he needed to freshen up. He had worked up quite the sweat. Raihan panicked a bit because he wouldn't have time to shower. He made do with quickly toweling off his sweat, then changed into a fresh outfit. 

Right as he stepped out of his room again, he heard the doorbell ring. Trying to be as smooth as possible, Raihan opened the door and smiled. 

"Hello, Piers."

"Hey." 

"Come on in," he opened the door wider. And he appreciated the view as Piers walked in. The shorter of the two was wearing a plain black tank top, his usual white jacket, and longer magenta trousers that tucked into his shiny black boots. And his hair was up in a single ponytail. The hair had been cut during the Darkest Day in order to free him from under some rubble, so most of it was reaching shoulder-length now. "You look lovely tonight."

"...yer lookin' real nice, too." Piers turned around to look at Raihan. He had on the gym uniform top, but wore with it instead black trousers and a comfortable cable-knit jumper from Hammerlocke University. Of course, he wouldn't be Raihan without rolling the sleeves up to the elbows, and including his iconic headband as his final accessory. They migrated to the kitchen after Piers took off his boots. "Yer place looks amazin'."

"Heh, thanks." Raihan scratched the back of his neck. Piers noticed his efforts instantly, which began to put Raihan more at ease. "So, I've got a wide range of spirits. Any preference?"

"D'ya have cider?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do!" He reached into the sleek, modern fridge and got out a bottle of cider. He made short work of the bottle cap and handed the drink to Piers. "If you need anything, just let me know. And if you need the loo, second door on the right." 

"Cool..." Piers took a long swig. Nothing like a little bit of liquid courage to make things a tad easier to handle. "Where should we start?"

"Wherever you want to."

"Uh...couch then." They migrated to said couch. To break the ice (or more rather, a light frost), they decided early what take-away they would have delivered. They agreed rather quickly on a place that had very spicy Hoenn-style dishes. It made them both very pleased that the other was into spicy food. Now, they had to wait for the food. 

"Uh, we could start the questions now, or later. I'm ready whenever."

"...we could start now. If ya don’t mind."

"Don't mind that at all, you first."

"Ok," Piers curled up more into the corner of the couch and faced Raihan. He made an attempt to look him in the eye. Damn, he was making so much progress. "...which was yer first Pokemon?"

"Aw. I like that question." Raihan blushed a little. Things were starting off so innocent. "Goodra was my first, but we met when he was a little Goomy. I think I was six then. How about you?"

"Obstagoon, as a Zigzagoon...I was twelve."

"Alright then, my turn: where were you born? Mine's easy. I was born here in Hammerlocke..."

"Oh. I was born in Postwick."

"Wha- _Really?"_

"Yeah. But we moved ta Spikemuth after our parents passed."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Nah. It's alright." Piers looked down for a moment, then worked up the nerve to face Raihan again. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Ah...no. Only child." Raihan stated matter-of-factly. 

"Huh, an' obviously I only got Marnie." 

"Hmmm. Here's a curveball for you: _What's a secret you've never told anyone before?"_

"Th-that's..." Piers blushed. "May need a moment." He looked equal parts pensive and flustered. Then he came up with a thoughtful answer. "I never told anyone else this...I broke one of our windows as a kid...I tried ta blame it on Marnie, but she was 2 then...”

“Oh, what a delinquent!”

”She still doesn’t know.”

”Your secret’s safe with me.” Raihan had his secret prepared. “When I was 16, my parents and I went on a cruise to the islands of Alola. And... I may have misplaced their luggage...”

”...where?”

”...in the bloody ocean.”

”Haha, ‘n who’s th’ delinquent here?” Piers grinned very slightly. “Secret’s safe with me too.”

* * *

Their take-away arrived soon after. So they took a break from the questions in order to eat. Piers was grateful. He needed a small break from the questions. He knew it was going to get more and more personal... He needed to get himself ready to answer the questions he assumed Raihan would ask him...and he wasn't sure now if he wanted to answer them. But he was going to. He needed to face it at some point, or their relationship might get stunted. That was the last thing he wanted.

Piers started another cider after eating half of his Drunken Noodles. 

"So. I'm next?"

"Yup." Raihan said after putting down his container of Spicy-Sweet Poke-Tails.

Then they really got into things. They talked about family, friends, pokemon, likes and dislikes. They learned things that neither had expected.

Raihan learned that Piers almost died when he was 13 from a rogue Bisharp attack. Piers learned that Raihan had several very rough break-ups. Piers was secretly really good at makeup artistry and baking. Raihan's favorite toy as a kid was a stuffed Gabite doll.

Piers was surprisingly straight-laced for a rock star. His logic was that he couldn’t mess with drugs and booze if he had to raise Marnie and provide for them both.

Raihan revealed he had a rock collection. He had almost one of every evolutionary stone. They were kept in a glass display in his room. He was only missing a Dawn Stone and Ice Stone, now. 

They grew more and more comfortable. There were still rough patches and awkward silences, but they took those moments to recollect themselves and try for the next question. 

"Raihan...? When did ya realize ya fancied me?" 

"Oooh. _I thought you would never ask..._ " Raihan got excited as his seemingly natural charm began to dial back up to 11. "I was beginning to fall for you since our first talk, but...what _really_ did it for me was when you flew in to help save Hammerlocke on your Noivern. The way you looked, and the fact that you tamed her all on your own? God, that was so hot..." Raihan had just eaten, but he was looking so very hungry. Hungry for Piers. 

"!!!" Piers was speechless for a moment. 

"So, when did _you_ realize you fancied me...?"

"...erm. I liked ya fer a while."

”How long?”

”Eight or nine...years?”

"Wow...what caught your eye?" Raihan was suddenly finding himself flustered. He didn't expect Piers to have liked him for so long. Piers felt his courage retreating, like it did when he felt nervous and overwhelmed. _Raihan's being honest. I need to be honest about how I feel for him, too. Let's go Piers!_

"...I saw one of yer matches. I think it was 'gainst Melony? Ya gave an interview after, uh I dunno. Ya looked so gorgeous, with such a nice voice..."

"You like my voice?”

"...it's real nice." 

“I don't sound too posh for you?” Raihan was puzzled. He was actually broken up with, two different times, being blamed for sounding too snooty and posh for his partner... This was new for him that someone liked his voice in particular.

”No.” His shy smile was precious. “Ya sound very smooth.”

"Alright then. My turn. I've been so curious...what's your favorite position?"

"Position...?"

_"Your favorite sex position."_ Raihan tried to tap into this new information concerning his voice. Now his words were like thick honey dripping slowly down a glass bottle. 

"...tell me yer's first." Piers gulped. 

"I guess I'll grant you that. Surprisingly, I think my favorite is Missionary."

"...why." Piers was looking very flustered and a bit distant. 

"Because I can see exactly how my partner is feeling. It just- I like almost any position..." His eyes were lidded now as he looked back to Piers. "But it really turns me on to be so up-close and intimate like that..." Raihan licked his lips in a rather shameless display of flirtation. "What about you?"

"..." Piers was silent. 

"...Piers?"

"I...don't have one."

"Awww, come on Piers. _No need to be so coy..."_

"...I'm not bein' coy. I, um." Piers was looking far more nervous than seemed comfortable. Raihan caught onto this and changed tone.

"Wait. Are you saying-?"

"I n-never-" Piers looked away, feeling ashamed. 

"...but you said you've dated before?"

"The first one lasted only two weeks. The second one? He um...didn't wanna deal with _inexperience_..." Piers let out a shaky sigh. "...been put off datin' since."

"Piers?"

"Yeh?"

"I want to be crystal-clear with you," Raihan took both of Piers' hands and looked into his eyes with such passionate softness. "I'm always going to ask first, and I'll try to never pressure you. In return, I want you to be honest if there's anything you do or don't want to do. Okay? We should only play around if we BOTH want it...do you understand me? You can ALWAYS say no." He paused. "That being said: I want you. At any stage or comfort level. _I just want you."_

"Raihan?" Piers was shocked, then relieved beyond belief. "That's so...I was so worried." He reached out to hug his boyfriend. 

"Please don't be." Raihan rubbed Piers' back. 

"Yer so understandin'...not used t' that..." Piers hugged much tighter. "Y' make me feel so safe..." 

"You deserve it, you know. To be cared for. To feel safe. In fact, let's not even consider doing any of that tonight." 

"...what if I wanna snog ya, though?" 

"O-oh. Well. I definitely won't say no to that. But I'd say not more than that, this time," Raihan calmed down as he felt Piers pull a hand away to touch his face lightly. 

"It won't bother ya I got no experience?" 

"Not one bit." Raihan began to close his eyes as they brought their faces close. They didn't kiss just yet, they just rubbed their cheeks and noses against each other lightly. "Besides... _you can practice with me whenever you want..."_ He hummed contently, with maybe a hint of a growl in it.

"Sounds nice..." Piers ghosted his lips against Raihan's. In a moment of slight clarity, Piers pulled away. "Can I sit in yer lap?" 

"Please do, dear." Raihan rearranged himself on the couch so that Piers could straddle him easier. Piers began to do just that, blushing profusely. 

"...um. Y' deserve it, too. Care an' safety. I'll...try my best." 

"Thank you for saying that." Raihan had his hands respectfully at his sides for a moment. 

"Here." Piers took gentle hold of his boyfriend's hands and guided him to rest them on his impossibly thin waist. And they stayed like that, snogging for a good long time. 

* * *

Piers did end up staying over. However, he slept in Raihan's bed while his host crashed on the couch. It was surprising to him that Raihan had no guest room. He thought houses like these always had a guest room, but that room was turned into a personal office space. 

As he woke up, sunlight hit him in the corner of his eye. It hurt. He wasn't used to sunlight. He turned his head into the pillow a little more. 

_Fuck...it smells like him. Ugh, he smells so good... And it's so soft._

He hugged the pillow close. He flinched only slightly as he heard footsteps and the gurgle of a coffee-maker starting to brew something. The footsteps got closer. 

"Piers? You awake?" Raihan knocked lightly at the door. Being sly, Piers didn’t answer. He pretended to be asleep. As he had hoped, Raihan opened the door to check on him. He didn’t know what Raihan could see of him. The footsteps were quiet and got closer. Then there was suddenly a whisper close to his ear: “...so beautiful...” He felt a small peck on the crown of his head. 

”...?” He pretended to start waking up, which spooked his boyfriend. “ ‘m wha’?”

”G-good morning, Piers.”

”Yer th’ pretty one...”

”...you were awake, you sly bastard.”

”Was I?” He parted his curtain of mussed hair so he could see properly. “Did’ya like last night?” Raihan was spell-bound. He saw Piers had no makeup on. He was just as pretty without any product on. 

”I had a grand time. I’ve put the pot on. Care for a spot of tea or coffee?”

"Coffee sounds lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This storyline will be building upon the previous story in the series, so it will make more sense if you read that story before this one. But regardless, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> I will be sure to label the specific chapters that contain smut within their chapter summaries. And I hope I can deliver on the NSFW. (Gotta give Piers a stellar "First Time")


	2. Makeup Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Raihan takes an interest in one of Piers’ hidden talents, one that can translate to a current internet trend. They both get very excited...  
> (masturbation, oral sex)

* * *

Raihan missed Piers. He was glad his boyfriend was figuring things out for his musical career at the moment. But...he wished he could see more of him. They texted and called. And that was wonderful all on its own. Raihan still wanted to be able to see Piers more in-person. 

It didn’t help that he was pretty reclusive for a rock star. He’d surfed the web, looking for anything he could find. The man didn’t like doing interviews. There were also few pictures of him. Most of them were blurs of motion. Even on Piers’ social media accounts, which he did NOT frequent enough in Raihan’s own humble opinion, there were hardly any selfies. Most of his pictures were found on the same older webpage of his fan club. 

Raihan had seen it earlier, when he was only planning on befriending Piers. But they were dating now. He hoped to find anything, really. The first thing he found were some pictures taken at concerts. 

_Holy shit! He looks so confident and sexy! The way he’s posing. His face! Did he really do his own makeup for all of these?!? This is amazing! I wish he would put makeup on me like this!_

What he found next was...even more interesting.

**xXcorvi-nightXx: i wish whoever “Fangs” is about a very pleasant evening indeed ;)**

He remembered seeing that comment before. He also remembered that he hadn’t looked into Piers’ music yet. That was a point of guilt on his part. Raihan had planned to listen to his partner’s music, of course! He just found himself stalling for some reason? 

But he refused to today. If Lee or Sony had been with him, they would have advised their good old mate Rai to NOT listen to the music by his boyfriend right now. He would become very late for dragon-training...

He sat on his couch, put in his earbuds, and pressed play. Raihan was immediately blown away by the confidence and power of Piers' voice when he sang! 

**Neon Lights** lit Raihan's heart on fire with righteous fury. Piers sang of a home that was dying, and doing whatever it took to save it. No matter the personal cost. His growls and screams were positively haunting. _Fucking hell, mate...some pipes you've got!_

**A Little Fun** made Raihan want to jump up and dance with zero restraint! Piers sang of boiling blood, causing trouble, and the manic joy of simply being alive. It was very subtle, but Raihan recognized part of the refrain as the round of an old folk song from Turffield. _How cheeky. I feel like he left that clue just for me..._

**Humble** sounded hopeful. At least to Raihan... Others commented on the video about how sad it was. But with the fast-paced and punchy music, like the other songs before it, it sounded more hopeful to him. Piers sang about having no faith in himself. That he could never make a difference at all...but that he never stopped trying anyway. The words were raw and authentic. _You never give up. I adore that about you. I wish you thought more highly of yourself, though…_

**Under the Moon** was a cover; the original artist was from Unova. Without changing any lyrics, but performing the song in his own style, Piers sang of darkness. In the original, the song made it sound like darkness was a bad thing, something to be feared. But Piers changed everything with just an increased tempo and a more joyful tone. Raihan fell madly in love with this version. _I bet this is how he feels about Dark-types...damn that’s brilliant!_

Given how fast his heart was racing, Raihan should have stopped right there. But he was too caught up in the experience to save himself from the song that would hit him hardest. He had to know, needed desperately to know!

**Fangs**... He expected the song to be just as high-energy as the rest he had listened to. He was caught off guard as the bass was the first instrument to play; it was slow and sinfully sweet. Raihan got chills as Piers’ voice rolled in like rivulets of spiced syrup. 

**_"~~My back's against the wall tonight, do I look lovely in this light?_**

**_Come on honey, take a bite…~~”_ **

"Oh, Piers..." Raihan brought a hand up to cover his mouth. He pressed pause. It was easy to imagine them, together. Taking a bite of Piers in a manner of speaking... After some deep breaths, he pressed play again. 

_**“~~Oh. Oh oh... Theirs hunger in your eyes.** _

**_Oh. Oh oh... You’ve got me hypnotized.~~”_ **

"...likewise." His eyelids grew heavy as the sultry notes of the bass guitar solo elicited more lust. He allowed that same hand to slide down his body slowly as he sank further into the couch. He wondered what makeup Piers wore when performing this live... The thought morphed into _h_ _ow would Piers put makeup on me?_

**_“~~Kiss me slow and kiss me sweet, capture me within your heat,_ **

**_Have yourself a little treat...~~"_ **

_"I'd love nothing more..."_ With zero shame, Raihan snaked his hand into his shorts and began to pleasure himself. He let his mind wander to the idea of Piers, needy and breathless, with smudged lipstick staining his mouth. Lipstick smeared across all sorts of places by a pair of greedy lips. _His greedy lips._

**_“~~Have a taste, it’s not a sin: to drink a little darkness in..._ **

**_Drag those fangs across my skin…~~”_ **

"Fuck-!" He teased and stroked himself as he bit his lower lip. Oh, he wanted nothing more than to drag his fangs across every inch of Piers. Playfully nip at his delicate skin. _Oh yes.._.he liked that idea very much. He felt his cock twitch in his hand at the very thought of it. Damn, he was already leaking. That decadent voice drew a shaky sigh from him as he pumped himself faster. 

_**“~~Oh. Oh oh... Theirs hunger in your eyes.** _

**_Ohhhhhh... Come on, and take your prize...~~”_ **

He couldn't talk real words anymore. He was too focused on how that last line affected him. 

Raihan was almost an hour late for dragon-training. He lied to his pupils, saying he had a hangover. He used that as a learning experience. Partly he lied so that his pupils understood the importance of self-care as well as the fact that everyone makes mistakes, even Master Raihan. He was _NEVER_ going to tell them the real reason why he was late...

The truth was he had played 'Fangs' on repeat and rutted into his hand until he came. Twice. 

* * *

Piers got his makeup palettes and brushes ready. He had found it odd that his boyfriend wanted their next date to involve a makeup challenge. It seemed like Raihan would do some internet challenge like this all on his own. Maybe it just seemed funny to him because he had only put makeup on himself, Sonia, and Marnie... Speaking of the little Impidimp herself, Marnie was off camping with Gloria and Hop.

Since Marnie was gone, he agreed to have Raihan over at his flat this time. Of course, he was warned to bring an overnight bag; Piers knew the man was too tall and muscular to borrow any clothes...

The main room, kitchen, and his bedroom were all clean. Eh, clean enough. He had shoved two whole baskets of miscellaneous dirty laundry items into Marnie's room temporarily in order to hide the evidence of his forgetting to run the wash again. Now all Piers had to do was walk down the streets of Spikemuth and meet Raihan at the entrance of the city. He was early, so he hung around until he spotted a large form lowering down from the sky. To no one's surprise, Raihan had flown in on Flygon. 

"Hello!" His tall boyfriend exclaimed as he jumped off of Flygon's back.

"Ey. Was th' flight ok?"

"Yes, quite!" He summoned Flygon back and readjusted the backpack on his shoulders. "How are you?"

"Doin' well." Piers hugged him. "It's nice t'see ya. Come on, follow me."

Raihan had only been to Spikemuth twice in his life. The amazement and wonder in his eyes at all of the glowing lights was adorable. Piers kept looking up at him and feeling proud that someone saw at least a fraction of the beauty he saw in his hometown. They walked together down the shadowy streets while holding hands. When they made it to the flat, Piers reached for his keys. They entered, and Raihan was very pleased with the interior.

He wouldn't dare call the place shabby. That would just be completely false. It looked worn out along the brick walls and wooden floorboards, but there was a great amount of love that filled every corner of space. There were cozy little touches everywhere: pictures and papers held to the fridge with mismatched magnets, stringed lights adorning the main room, a Nickit-shaped cookie jar in the kitchen, and various other little touches here and there. The atmosphere was that of family. And then there was the furniture. It looked like the kind of old furniture that was exceedingly cozy. 

"Your place is quite cozy.”

"Yer yankin' my chain..."

"I mean it,” he smiled. Raihan took a chance and laid down on the couch in the main room. The item of furniture creaked under him, but the cushions were just the right amount of plush. "Ugghhh, so comfyyy!" He buried his face into a pillow. Sadly, his legs didn't quite fit. He had to keep his feet in the air by bending his knees. 

"Well. If ya say so." Piers headed to the kitchen table. "Want anythin'?"

"No thank you. I'm fine for the moment." Raihan turned his head to the side so he would be understood. 

"...d'ya want us t'do the challenge there?"

"No no. I'll get up." He squeezed the pillow one more time before getting back up and inspected more of the flat. One of the pictures on the fridge was a child's drawing of a Morpeko playing an electric guitar. Raihan had heart eyes, yet again. 

"So...am I right in assumin' y'wanna record this?"

"I. Um, yes if you don't mind...?" 

"Will ya edit?"

"I always make edits."

"...ok then." Piers turned two chairs to face each other. "So I don't have'ta explain each step?"

"Part of the challenge is the surprise...so no need to narrate." Raihan thought about it. "But could you please show the camera each product you use? My followers might want to try it for themselves."

_"...yer lucky yer hot, Rai..."_ Piers grumbled.

"Mm. _Why thank you._ " His devilish grin was too much for the moment. His pearly fangs were proudly on display. 

* * *

Before they were even allowed to begin, Raihan took a selfie for his 'Before' shot. Piers rolled his eyes at that. Raihan had a mountain of selfies to choose from. The man knew what his face looked like! He knew how goddamn gorgeous he was! Not to mention he did this after they had both moved every possible lamp into their general work station for...what was the phrase? Flattering lighting?

Then they had Rotom hover a few feet away with the camera lens pointed at them both. Piers swore under his breath. Raihan had tricked him into sitting in a way that revealed the uncovered half of his face. He couldn't hide behind his bangs for this one. 

"Annnnd...record. What's up, everyone! Welcome back to my channel!" Raihan was immediately in his Internet Mode. Piers called it that. Perhaps he had looked up Raihan's channel...and maybe, just maybe he watched some of his videos... "You've all been asking for it, and the wait is finally over... Today we're taking on the RitzyRalts Makeup Challenge! For those that haven't heard of it before, the RitzyRalts Makeup Challenge is one where you allow your partner to do your makeup. And for that," Raihan suddenly wrapped an arm around Piers' shoulders. ", I am joined today by my lovely boyfriend, Piers!"

"Hey." Piers waved weakly as his face remained neutral.

"Piers is rather brilliant with makeup! He does his own makeup for each of his concerts. So I'm excited to see what he does today..." Out of view of the camera, Raihan let his other arm cross over to place a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. 

"...d'ya have any requests?" Piers looked at his boyfriend. Also out of view, Piers placed his hand over Raihan’s and wove their fingers together. 

"Something...bold. Dramatic. Just go wild with it!" His smile was warm, but there was a hunger that had settled in his eyes. Piers only nodded. "Cut." Raihan released Piers from his hold in order to ask Rotom to get a good sweeping shot of all the products laid out on the table. 

Piers began with the very basics. He applied moisturizer to all of Raihan's face. Then he picked up the foundation and concealer Raihan had brought from home. Each time Piers picked up a new product or switched shades of anything, he remembered to show the Rotom inside the floating phone the product up close. He didn't worry too much about this part, because he knew Raihan would speed up the application process considerably. Once Raihan's face was primed, the singer got to work on contouring, highlighting, and beginning the play with colors. Rotom hovered and shifted around in order to get shots of Raihan at different angles during the whole process. 

Each brush stroke made Piers immeasurably happy. He got excited each time he graced that beautiful face with another color or dragged out a previous one. It was helpful that his boyfriend was practically purring as he worked. Adding the eyeliner was slightly less glamorous, but Raihan behaved and held still. When Piers used the stencils for detailing, his partner giggled at the new feeling. Piers praised Raihan at each step with little 'good job's and 'thanks, luv's. 

Something about this particular kind of intimacy was Doing Things to Piers. And this was all before he even did the lips. When he added color to the lips...Piers was feeling hot and bothered. It was something so simple, but applying liquid lipstick to Raihan's lips made him want to kiss him so badly. The ombre he was creating just looked so delicious. The shimmer was to die for. 

After all of his hard work, Piers tilted his boyfriend's face upwards slightly and admired him. 

"...can I look now?" Raihan spoke after a long time spent saying nothing.

"Why not show the viewers first...?" Piers smirked lightly. 

"Oh. You're so right!" Raihan turned directly to his Rotom Phone. "So! Here's the finished look! In a moment, I'll take a peek!" He made some faces in quick succession. This would likely be edited into a mini-montage. Raihan smirked, winked, blew a kiss, seductively snarled, pouted, licked his lips playfully, and so on. Piers was about to lose any hope of composure he'd been grasping at for the past 45 minutes. Then Raihan had his arms around him again. "Thank you so much, dear!"

"...yer welcome. Hope ya like it."

"Here, where's the mirror?" Raihan reached for it but Piers picked it up first. Piers let himself smirk as he lifted the mirror so Raihan could see himself at last.

* * *

Raihan was gobsmacked. Utterly astounded. For a start, he looked so fucking _regal._

His natural features were worked into the look and accentuated. There was a pattern of dichromatic blue-gold scales along his forehead and cheekbones. His jawline looked stronger with the darker blue scaling framing it so well. His brow was set so finely. The eyeliner came to satisfying points at the ends of each eye. Shimmering eyeshadow faded from gold to a deeper and deeper blue the further from the eye it went. His lips looked like they were carved from a dragon scale...the shimmery fade from navy to royal blue was exquisite.

The details that did him in were the bold orange accents. They were simple lines accentuating his eyes, cheekbone “scales”, and his lower lip. It shook him to his core: this look was based on his uniform and hoodie!

”Oh wow...” Raihan couldn’t stop admiring himself in the mirror. 

“...so ya like it?”

”Piers...this is amazing...” 

“Thanks.”

”No, like...this is really amazing!!!” He dragged Piers into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!!!"

"Yer welcome." Piers was shocked but slowly reciprocated the hug. Raihan held him for a moment longer, then went into his closing statements. It was all goodbyes and asking for Likes and Subscribes. After that was all finished, Raihan let Rotom take a well-deserved rest. "Rai..."

"Yes, Piers-???" Raihan felt himself get pulled by the collar into a passionate kiss. He smiled against his partner's lips before kissing back. When they pulled back, Raihan looked pleased. "You've got a little something on your face. Right there." He grazed a finger over a bit of blue lipstick smudge on his lower lip.

"...do I now?" Piers was smirking wickedly. "Can't be helped, can it."

"Actually...I was hoping to smudge it all over. Would you like that?"

"How far we talkin'...?"

"Anywhere you'll let me. _Anywhere."_

"Couch. _Now."_ Piers stood up. Raihan followed close behind. The second Raihan sat down, Piers straddled his lap. He found he loved how their bodies fit together like this. "Kiss me."

"Kiss you slow and kiss you sweet, you mean?"

"Huh?"

"You know...the lyrics to 'Fangs'?"

"YOU-?" He was blushing hard in no time at all. "...b-but y'didn't..."

"I did listen to it. Over and over..." Raihan kissed his jaw. "...who's it about, darling?"

"Y'fuckin' know who..."

_"Say it. Tell me."_ Raihan whispered low in his ear. _"I want to hear you say it."_

_"The song's 'bout you, Raihan..."_

They had succeeded in kissing slow and sweet. Their tongues were well-acquainted by now as they explored each other's mouths. Raihan was pulling him closer, and began to slide a hand under his shirt along his back. Piers mumbled some form of yes as he carded his fingers into Raihan's locks to draw him even closer. They each in turn sighed and moaned their approval. At some point they began to slowly grind into each other. Piers drew Raihan's lower lip between his teeth and tugged playfully, and the man made a more guttural sound than expected. The hand on Piers' arse squeezed him. 

"Piersy..." 

"Yeh?"

_"...are you up for a shag?"_

"I. N-not all the way... But I. Uh."

"What if I were to _suck you off?"_ Raihan leaned back a bit to look at his expression. 

"Not sure I can do th' same. Wouldn't that be... _selfish?"_ The shorter man looked conflicted and a little guilty.

_"Not at all..."_ Raihan slowly dragged his tongue across his slightly exposed fangs. Then he smiled. “Consider it a tutorial of my own?”

"Sh-shit. I'll take ya up on it then."

"Where?"

"Bed?"

"Sounds lovely." Raihan stood up, carrying Piers with him. His boyfriend scrambled to wrap his limbs around him so he wouldn't fall. This got them both to giggle. After some tricky navigating, Raihan opened the door. "Lights on or off?"

"On."

"Alright." He turned the light on and hummed. The one lamp they didn't relocate to the kitchen table was special. The blue lightbulbs made the room look like it was bathed in soft moonlight. "Gorgeous..."

"Y'think so?"

"Yes, absolutely." He shut the door with his foot and brought them to the bed. With more grace than Piers expected, Raihan lowered them both onto the bed. Now his 'dragon' was looming above him. "But you're even more stunning." Then they really began to devour each other. Their kisses were hot and involved more teeth than before. They began to grind again until Piers couldn't take it any longer.

"Any time ya wanna begin."

"Mm...I think I'll tease you a bit first, if you don't mind." Raihan chuckled as he began to give that pale neck some attention at last.

"Ah... _that's fine_..." Piers sighed as he was tasted slowly. He felt both of Raihan's hands tug lightly at the bottom hem of his shirt. "Clothes, uh. Can we keep 'em on? Y'can feel me up though."

"Certainly. Whatever makes you most comfortable." He craned down to lave at his collarbone. 

"Mm." Raihan's hands began to travel up under his shirt until they rested on his pectorals. 

"Want me to...?" He brushed a thumb across a nipple. The man underneath him squeaked. "...yes?"

"Y-yeh. Mpph!" Piers bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Piers?" Raihan left his post to lock eyes with him. "Are you trying to hold your voice back?"

"No, I..." He stopped trying to lie when his partner raised a brow. 

"I know it might feel awkward at first, but I really want to hear you."

"...ok." Piers looked to the side. 

"Thank you." Raihan got back to kissing his neck and jaw. Soon both hands were teasing his nipples. 

"Ohh...good." He began to squirm. " 's good." 

"How about...ahhh...." Raihan slowly dragged his fangs along his neck.

"FUCKin' hell..." Piers grabbed Raihan by his hair. "Do THAT again."

* * *

Raihan fed off of Piers' whimpers and moans until he was begging for more friction. He delighted in how much lipstick was staining Piers at this point. He brought a hand down to palm Piers’ erection through his trousers. When a hand wasn't enough, he made his way down to rest between his partner's thighs. There was no doubt more teasing to be had; when he dealt with the trousers, Raihan undid the button and fly with his teeth, really making a spectacle of it so Piers had to watch. And he went to take down only the trousers...

_"...you naughty thing, you."_

"Y'like that? No pants."

"That's sooo fucking hot." Finally Piers' erection was free. He'd leaked a tiny bit of pre-cum already. Raihan couldn't hold himself back anymore as he licked the pre-cum up to get a long-awaited taste. 

"R-RAI-HAN!""

"You...taste good. Really fucking good. Fuck, I need more." Raihan immediately took the head of Piers' cock into his mouth and began to very lightly suck and swirl the tip of his tongue around it.

"Nggh!!!" Piers was used to the occasional wank, but having Raihan sucking him was insanely good. Especially the view. Raihan suddenly stopped, which made him almost whine from the lack of attention.

"I need a better angle." The gym leader of Hammerlocke backed up off the bed so he was kneeling on the soft carpeted floor. _"Come here, love,"_ he growled playfully as he began to drag Piers closer. He stopped when Piers could dangle his legs off the edge right at the bend of his knees. Raihan slid the trousers off all of the way before taking position between those two pale legs again. 

"heheh...feelin' greedy, Rai?"

_"I just want to drink a little darkness in..."_ He looked like a starving man. No, a starving dragon. Most of his makeup was intact and shimmered splendidly in the soft blue glow of the room. 

"Fuck...Rai..." Piers felt his cock twitch from the last comment. More of those damned lyrics!

_"That's right. Be good for me?_ Ahh-mmm..." He sunk his head down and took more of Piers into his hot, wet mouth. The pace started slow as his mouth worked the head and he added his right hand to work the shaft. Every upwards bob was punctuated with an obscene slurp or closed-mouth moan. 

Piers was throbbing. _Be good for him...I want to be soooo good for him!_ He kept as still as he possibly could and let his voice carry more. He was rewarded with being savored more than he was teased. Soon he could hear more lewd sounds as he realized Raihan was jacking himself off at the same time. That fact alone made him leak more pre-cum. Next, all of the variation in technique was delicious. Different rhythms and strokes drew dirtier moans out of him as he balled both hand into fists into the sheet above his head. _I want to be so good for Raihan..._

“Anh. Anh. R-rai. Han?”

”Yeth da’ling?” Raihan spoke with his mouth half full. 

”Ohhhh...yer fuckin’. D-diabolical...”

”Wha’ ith i’?”

”H-ow d’ya-aahhh...? Ah! How d’ya want me?”

“ ‘um i’ my mo’th?”

”Pardon?”

”I said-“ Raihan released Piers from tongue and lips to pump him with his hand. Out of view, he heard Raihan continue to pump himself with his other hand. “Cum in my mouth?”

”Yer serious?”

”Pleeease?”

”...yer certain?”

”Yes. God, Piers...” Raihan blushed as he sucked him harder. It was hard to tell through the makeup until it was a stronger blush. He was getting desperate as he released Piers with a wet pop. _“Will you fuck it deep down my throat, love? Please?!”_

_”Ohhh fuck yeh, Rai.”_ The moment Raihan took Piers back into his mouth, Piers grasped the back of Raihan’s head and began to carefully thrust a little further in.

“Ggkk!” Raihan’s eyes watered. He groaned as he felt his boyfriend hit his throat with his hard cock. It was a little too slow for his tastes, and so he sped himself up. “Gk! Gk! Gk!” He sounded so dirty, choking down Piers like that. Drink a little darkness in? It felt more like he wanted to wring out every last drop of darkness!

”AANNNHHH. AANNHH.” Piers’ only regret in this was that he couldn’t hear more of Raihan talking dirty. It was a little hard to do that during deep-throating. “Rai! RAII! COMIN’!!”

”RMMMmmmmm!!!” Raihan seemed to climax a second or two after Piers began shooting his load. Hard. Piers was still trembling when he felt the first swallow. Then the second. Third. Fourth. More and more cum was forced out of him as he let out a broken moan.  
  


* * *

  
After cleaning up their messes and removing the makeup, Piers curled up against Raihan in his bed. 

“Think I’ll crash on th’ sofa this time.”

”I wish you would sleep next to me...” Raihan pouted. He sounded very tired and a little hoarse.

”It’s not much room. Sorry, luv.”

”I suppose you’re right. With the way you sprawl out like a Staryu.” He grinned.

”Easy now.”

”Nothing wrong with that. We can perhaps try it some time either on my bed or at a hotel.”

”Obviously yer place first.” Piers got up to go to the couch. 

“...thank you. For letting me have you tonight. You’re really fun to play around with.”

”...thanks. Sorry fer not havin’ a proper shag. Didn’t feel ready yet.”

”It’s like I told you,” Raihan kissed his hand. “I just want you. In any and all ways.”

They went to sleep in separate rooms. But in the middle of the night, Raihan heard the door open and close. He shifted over instinctually to give Piers more room on the bed. They woke up to Raihan’s phone alarm, a little bit tangled around each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the first NSFW chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
